Hasta el final
by Hitzuji
Summary: Antes creían que era únicamente un mago el que los podía crear, pero descubrieron que, si un inferius te mataba, al poco tiempo te transformabas en uno de ellos. Regulus lucha por sobrevivir. Le queda claro que si James y Lily lo cuidan es únicamente por la promesa a Sirius. Pero a él le gustaría que fuera más que eso. Zombie (o más bien inferi) AU.


**_Esta historia participa en el reto "Is this a Harry Potter AU?" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_.**

* * *

**Hasta el final**

Nunca había corrido tanto en su vida. Le dolían las piernas y el corazón latía al mismo ritmo que el ruido de la suela al golpear el piso. Pum, pum, pum. Miró atrás, cada vez estaban más cerca; no corrían, pero se desplazaban increíblemente rápido. El olor a carne putrefacta y a magia negra saturaba sus sentidos; sintió una arcada.

―¡Corre más rápido, Reg! ―le gritó Sirius, su hermano, que iba a penas unos pasos adelante de él.

―¡Es lo más rápido que puedo! ―respondió. Sentía los pulmones como si le fueran a explotar y tenía un dolor agudo entre las costillas. Pero debía seguir, era la única opción.

―¡¿Falta mucho?! ―esta vez el grito de Sirius fue para James que corría más adelante tomado de la mano de Lily.

―Es ahí ―contestó James señalando uno de los edificios que tenían al frente. El saber que estaban cerca le infundió energía y aceleró el paso, sabiendo que podía gastar el resto de sus fuerzas. Pronto estarían a salvo.

Remus y Sirius azotaron la puerta de metal en cuanto hubo pasado. Tres segundos después escuchó el golpe de los monstruos que se impactaban contra ella.

―Rápido, por aquí ―los instó James. Los siguieron por unas escaleras y finalmente llegaron a una habitación. Los golpes contra el metal seguían sonando. En la pared frente a la puerta había un enorme grafiti de un fénix, en la pared de a un lado había. Estaba completamente vacía, a excepción de dos escobas. Lily se mordió el labio.

―No son suficientes ―la pelirroja dijo lo que todos estaban pensando―, podemos ir de a dos en las escobas, pero no sé si nos aguante tres.

―Váyanse ustedes ―dijo Regulus mirando a su hermano―; pueden ir Potter y Evans en una escoba ―-los señaló con la mano―, y tú y Lupin en la otra.

―¡NO! ―dijo Sirius―, no vamos a discutirlo, nos vamos todos.

―No hay otra manera, Sirius ―Regulus encogió los hombros―. De cualquier forma, es mi culpa que ellos estén aquí.

Técnicamente no era su culpa. Los inferi habían sido creados por Lord Voldemort, un mago malvado que quería hacerse con el control del mundo mágico y muggle. Pero Regulus los había liberado y, aunque lo había hecho por accidente, se sentía responsable.

Cinco meses antes había decidido traicionar a Voldemort. Después de que en su primera misión viera a los Lestrange y a Crouch torturar y matar a niños sólo porque la madre era muggle decidió que no quería saber nada de la supremacía de sangre y todas esas mentiras con las que lo habían criado. Había recurrido a Sirius, pues era la única persona que quizás podría perdonarlo y ayudarle a escapar.

Al principio no le había creído, pero con el tiempo ―y gracias a la interferencia de sus amigos― había empezado a confiar en él. Y justo cuando parecía que todo iba a salir bien, Regulus se enteró del horrorcrux. Cuando supo de tal artefacto creyó que había encontrado la forma de derrotar a Voldemort.

Acompañado de Sirius, Benjy Fenwick y de su elfo Kreacher fueron a la cueva en la playa donde se ocultaba. Fue gracias al elfo que sabían del horocrux. La primera parte fue fácil: encontraron una barca, atravesaron el mar y llegaron a la pileta. Regulus se ofreció a beberlo a sabiendas de que podía ser veneno. Pero era algo mucho peor. Apenas dio el primer trago fue como si lo quemaran por dentro. Regulus había sido receptor de múltiples crucios, pero no llegaban ni a la mitad a lo que sintió en ese momento. Y aún peor que el dolor físico eran los recuerdos. Fenwick siguió obligándolo a beber y cada trago era como morir. Cuando dejó de sostenerlo y obligarlo a beber supo que había acabado dejándolo aturdido, adolorido y sediento. Sobre todo sediento.

Mientras su hermano y Fenwick sacaban el relicario de la pileta se arrastró al agua, necesitaba beber algo. Pero apenas tocó el borde del agua salió una mano que se aferró de su muñeca. El ruido que hizo al intentar gritar llamó la atención de Sirius, que rápido se acercó y con un hechizo logró que lo soltara. Pero en ese instante empezaron a salir las cabezas del agua. Cientos de inferi se acercaban a ellos. Subieron a la barca y con un hechizo se impulsaron, pasando por encima de las cabezas; de pronto una mano se aferraba del borde, o intentaban voltear el bote, pero Kreacher con su magia lograba estabilizarlo. Regulus sentía cómo le retumbaba la cabeza y pensó que moriría ahí. Al menos moriría haciendo lo correcto, pensó.

Pero no murió. Lograron llegar a la otra orilla, los inferi salían de ese lado también. Se movían con rapidez. Sólo tenían que salir de la cueva y podrían desaparecerse. Uno de los inferi atrapó a Fenwick. Sirius trató de hacer que lo soltaran, pero llevaba casi a cuestas a Regulus. Tuvo que tomar una decisión y dejó a Fenwick ahí creyendo que podría defenderse. Sirius estaba más preocupado por llevar a que revisara un sanador a Regulus.

Varios días después se enteraron de que los inferi no se habían quedado en la cueva. Liberados por la ausencia del relicario —esa era la teoría— habían salido. Ahora estaban en casi todo Reino Unido, y se iban multiplicando. Antes de eso creían que era únicamente un mago el que los podía crear, pero descubrieron que, si un inferius te mataba, al poco tiempo te transformabas en uno de ellos.

Así que sí era su culpa. Pero aun así...

―No digas tonterías —le espetó Sirius―. Tengo una idea ―miró a Remus―, hay una moto abajo, la vi cuando entramos, podría intentar encantarla, pero sólo si estás de acuerdo.

Remus asintió. Sirius miró a James, comunicándose con miradas, como siempre. Al principio Regulus creía que utilizaban legeremancia, pero luego se dio cuenta de que sólo que eran muy unidos.

―Cuídalo, por favor ―le dijo y Regulus supo que hablaban de él.

―¡No, Sirius! ―gritó Regulus.

―No te preocupes, hermanito ―dijo sonriendo de lado y desordenándole el cabello con la mano-, nos volveremos a ver, lo prometo. Mientras, cuida de James y de Lily.

Regulus sintió las lágrimas a punto de salir, pero respiró profundo y trató de contenerlas. Únicamente asintió con la cabeza, sabía que si hablaba la voz iba a traicionarlo. Sirius lo jaló y le dio un abrazo. Sirius y Remus se despidieron de todos y bajaron. En cuanto los perdieron de vista subieron a las escobas y salieron por la ventana.

Pensaron en esperarlos, pero estaba anocheciendo y cada vez hacía más frío; así que decidieron adelantarse. Fue un error, pues Sirius y Remus nunca los alcanzaron en el albergue. Cuando James, Regulus y Lily llegaron ya era demasiado tarde, los inferi habían llegado ahí, así que tuvieron que buscar otro lugar. Separándose así el grupo. A pesar de todo, estaban convencidos —tenían la esperanza— de que Sirius y Remus estaban vivos, en alguna parte, buscándolos, al igual que ellos; sobreviviendo, como los pocos que quedaban.

,,,,,,

Regulus bajó de un brinco del alféizar, se estiró y bostezó. Caminó despacio, tratando de no hacer ruido hacia los dos bultos de la esquina. Se agachó y sacudió con cuidado el más cercano.

―James, Lily ―dijo con suavidad, tratando de no sobresaltarlos al tiempo que sacudía por el hombro a James―, ya amaneció.

Lily murmuró algo ininteligible y se giró en un intento de seguir durmiendo, pero James sí abrió los ojos y lo miró. Regulus sintió algo en el corazón al verlo, con el cabello más desordenado que de costumbre y los ojos vidriosos de sueño. James le sonrió y ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

―Ya es hora ―dijo alejándose de ellos y dándoles la espalda―, iré preparando el desayuno.

Escuchó como James despertaba a Lily y empezaban a hablar. Mientras freía las salchichas en el fuego que había creado con su varita lanzaba miradas de reojo a la pareja. Aún no se levantaban, pero ya se habían incorporado, quedando sentados y platicaban de algo que Regulus no alcanzaba a escuchar.

Trató de concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo e ignorar el frío que se extendía desde su corazón a su cuerpo. A veces se sentía así, con mayor frecuencia en los últimos días. James y Lily estaban juntos y a pesar de sus constantes discusiones era evidente lo mucho que se querían. Eran dos partes de un conjunto. Mientras que Regulus era un extra que los acompañaba. Le quedaba claro que si James y Lily lo cuidaban era únicamente por la promesa a Sirius.

Y aunque podría decirse que en esos meses se habían acercado y hecho más amigos, a veces Regulus no podía evitar querer más. No podía evitar desear tener lo que Lily y James tenían, esa conexión tan intensa, esa unión. Cuando en las noches los dos se metían a la cama juntos, abrazándose uno al otro, las ganas de poder recostarse con ellos eran casi dolorosa. Al principio justificaba ese deseo con el frío que hacía, y que quería el calor humano que podrían proporcionarle, pero las noches habían dejado de ser tan frías y Regulus seguía deseándolo. Anhelaba esa cercanía.

Lily y James se besaron y su corazón dio un salto doloroso y triste. Parecía decir «jamás tendrás tú eso». Trató de regresar su atención al desayuno, y no pensar en ello.

Comieron en silencio, Regulus aún ensimismado en sus pensamientos tristes.

―¿Estás bien, Reg? ―preguntó Lily mirándolo fijamente, arrugando el entrecejo («se ve adorable cuando hace eso», pensó Regulus), buscando la respuesta en su rostro.

―Estoy algo cansado ―dijo como excusa―, pero estoy bien.

―Si quieres puedes dormir un rato ―dijo James―, haremos la excursión más tarde.

Regulus agitó la cabeza.

―Estoy bien ―mintió―, tenemos que darnos prisa.

Debían aprovechar lo más posible la luz del sol. Aunque no los dañaba, los inferi parecían tener una predilección por la oscuridad, así que era mucho menos común encontrarse con ellos de día. Era por eso que dormían por la mañana, cuando había menos riesgo de ser emboscados. Eso les dejaba apenas un margen de tres o cuatro horas para salir y volver antes de que oscureciera. Salían a buscar a Remus y a Sirius, o buscar comida o provisiones médicas ―ingredientes para las pociones curativas de Lily―. Quizás otro día no habría problema con que Regulus durmiera un poco más, si no hubiera la necesidad de salir. Las salchichas asadas del desayuno eran todo lo que les quedaba de comida, y debían conseguir más.

Recogieron sus cosas y las ocultaron lo mejor que pudieron. Siempre los ponía nerviosos hacer eso, porque había la posibilidad de que en su ausencia otros sobrevivientes las encontraran y se las llevaran ―así había pasado con las escobas―, o aún peor, que llegaran inferi y no pudieran regresar ahí. De cualquier manera, era mucho más arriesgado cargarlas, sólo los retrasarían si necesitaban correr.

Con las varitas bien aferradas recorrieron las calles desiertas, alertas ante el más mínimo ruido o señal de peligro. Su objetivo era un supermercado muggle unas diez cuadras de su escondite. No tuvieron problemas para llegar, pero no bajaron la guardia, podrían encontrarse en el interior.

Aparentemente no había nadie, así que con cuidado empezaron a revisar las estanterías, sin separarse. Lo hacían en silencio, Lily y Regulus seleccionando las comidas y James montando guardia. Agudizando lo más posible los sentidos subieron. Los inferi eran sumamente silenciosos, pero afortunadamente emitían un hedor a podredumbre y muerte, que les alertaría en caso de que hubiera algunos ahí. Gracias a la magia podían guardar grandes cantidades de comida en las bolsas extensibles que había hecho Lily, pero debían ser rápidos y silenciosos, así que tampoco podían llevarse tantas cosas.

Una vez que recolectaron la comida, salieron. James maldijo por lo bajo al ver que estaba oscureciendo, habían tardado más de lo previsto. Miraron a todas partes para ver si no se acercaba nada, y comenzaron a caminar, deteniéndose para asegurarse. Llevaban apenas dos cuadras cuando Regulus lo percibió, ese aroma inconfundible. Adelante de él James y Lily se pararon abruptamente y se tensaron, ellos también lo habían notado. James se giró hacia ellos.

―¿Corremos? ―preguntó.

―No sabemos de dónde vienen ―contestó Lily, girando la cabeza para todos lados tratando de ubicar el origen del olor―, podrían estar justo al frente.

―Mantengámonos alertas ―dijo Regulus―, y sigamos caminando.

Era lo único que podían hacer. La otra opción era volver al supermercado y ocultarse ahí, pero ese lugar tenía únicamente una entrada, y no tenía ventanas, era una trampa mortal si entraban los inferi.

Apresuraron el paso, sin dejar de mirar hacia todos lados, excepto el piso. El pie de Regulus cayó justo en un hoyo, se mordió la lengua para no gritar de dolor cuando su pie se dobló y apenas y alcanzó a poner las manos para frenar su caída, soltando la bolsa. El estrépito de las latas rodando fuera de ella alertó a James y a Lily, que se frenaron y voltearon a verlo, asustados. Corrieron hacia él, ignorando la bolsa de comida.

―¡¿Estás bien?! ―la voz de James sonó dos escalas más aguda.

―Creo que me torcí el pie ―Regulus hizo una mueca.

―¿Aún puedes caminar? ―preguntó James, frunciendo el ceño.

―Sí, creo…

―Chicos, ―Lily los interrumpió, señalando hacia atrás―, debemos correr. Ahí vienen.

Regulus se giró para ver y efectivamente una horda de inferi se acercaba con velocidad. James le ayudó a incorporarse, pero apenas apoyó el pie el dolor le recorrió toda la pierna y estuvo a punto de hacerlo caer de nueva cuenta, pero James lo sostuvo.

Lily se acercó para ayudarlo, sin dejar de mirar atrás. Empezaron a caminar, Regulus haciendo el mejor esfuerzo por apresurarse, pero cada que intentaba apoyarlo le dolía. A ese ritmo los inferi los alcanzarían.

―Deben dejarme ―se forzó a decir―, corran ustedes.

―¡NO! ―dijo James, recargando aún más del peso de Regulus sobre sí mismo, tomándolo de la cintura para hacer eso.

Seguían caminando, pero un vistazo hacia atrás y Regulus vio que estaban cada vez más cerca.

―Se están acercando.

―No te vamos a dejar aquí, Reg ―dijo Lily, que intentaba cargarlo también, pero siendo mucho más bajita le costaba trabajo sostenerlo adecuadamente. Miró hacia atrás y con un hechizó hizo volar la pared de una de las casas de ahí, que cayó justo encima de los inferi que venían al frente-. Eso los retrasará, vamos.

Estaban por llegar a la siguiente calle, cuando se asomaron los primeros de una segunda horda de inferi, cerrándoles el camino. Retrocedieron, tratando de llegar a la calle que se encontraba libre entre ambos grupos. Se desviarían de la ruta, pero era la única opción. Regulus sentía el corazón desbocado. Intentó poner de nuevo el pie, pero era demasiado doloroso.

Se escuchó un grito, pero no era de Regulus, sino de James. Uno de los inferi los había alcanzado, y con sus largas garras había atacado a James, haciéndole un corte en el costado. Regulus se giró y lanzó un hechizo repelente para lanzarlo hacia atrás.

―Puedo correr ―sentía la adrenalina correr. No podía permitir que lastimaran a James y a Lily. Se soltó de ellos y empezó a correr, apretando los dientes y clavándose las uñas en la palma para distraer el dolor en su tobillo. Lily y James lo siguieron, giraron por varias callejuelas, tratando de evadir y distraer a los inferi, para no guiarlos a su escondite. James se sostenía el corte, Regulus podía ver que sangraba, pero no había tiempo de detenerse a curar.

Después de agonizantes minutos llegaron al refugio. En cuanto las puertas se cerraron Regulus se dejó caer. A pesar de su herida James se acercó preocupado, aun sosteniendo su herida. Regulus alzó la mano para indicar que estaba bien. Lily se acercó a ellos también. Primero miró a James, y con delicadeza le quitó la mano, la sangre empezó a salir con borbotones.

―Debo curarlos a ambos ―miró de uno a otro―, pero primero tú, James.

Se lo llevó a una esquina, con un Accio convocó sus instrumentos y comenzó a revisarlo y a curarlo. Lily estaba estudiando para ser sanadora justo antes de que todo ocurriera.

Regulus se quedó dónde estaba, mirando cómo Lily curaba a James, hablaban en voz baja mientras tanto. Sintió un aguijonazo en el corazón. Era su culpa. Por él habían perdido la mitad de los víveres y además casi los alcanzaban. Por su culpa habían herido a James. Alcanzaba a escuchar cosas sueltas de lo que decían, y notó que estaban discutiendo, porque subían la voz.

―Debemos decirle ya ―escuchó que Lily decía.

Supo lo que venía. Probablemente le iban a pedir que dejara de viajar con ellos. Y por más que le doliera, él lo entendería. Él sólo era una carga. Había un límite y ese era. Los había puesto en peligro a los dos.

Lily terminó de curar a James y se acercó a Regulus, su sonrisa parecía ligeramente forzada. Se sentó en el piso, frente a él.

―Déjame revisarte ese pie ―Lily hizo algunos hechizos diagnósticos y se mordió el labio preocupada―. Creo que te lo fracturaste, pero puedo arreglarlo, pero va a doler ―le pidió permiso con la mirada, Regulus asintió y se preparó mentalmente y miró hacia otro lado, como si eso fuera a reducir el dolor.

Se escuchó un chasquido y sintió su hueso reacomodarse. Dolía, pero menos de lo que le había dolido correr con el pie así.

―Listo —dijo Lily con una sonrisa―, como nuevo.

―Gracias ―dijo Regulus.

―¿Quién quiere cenar? ―dijo James como si unos minutos antes no hubieran estado a punto de morir. Era su intento de romper la evidente tensión. Regulus soltó el aire y trató de componer una sonrisa.

Era el turno de James de hacer la primera guardia, pero Regulus no podía dormir. En su mente se reproducían los eventos del día y cada vez se sentía peor por lo ocurrido. Tomó una decisión: se iría al día siguiente. Hubiera sido ideal si hubiera podido irse sin decir adiós, pero sabía que si lo hacía de esa manera irían a buscarlo. Se removió incómodo, pensando en cómo lo haría, y planteándose los diferentes escenarios, hasta que por fin el sueño lo venció.

Fue como si apenas hubiera cerrado los ojos cuando James lo estaba moviendo para indicarle que era su turno de vigilar. Se talló los ojos en un intento de despabilarse.

Miró como James se acomodaba a un lado de Lily, sintiendo ese familiar golpe frío en el pecho. Le costó trabajo mantenerse despierto durante su guardia, pero cada que cabeceaba se recordaba que ya les había fallado una vez, que no lo haría una segunda. Por fin fue el turno de Lily de hacer guardia, y aunque fueron pocas horas, pudo dormir un poco.

―Me voy a ir ―les anunció justo después del desayuno. Lily y James lo miraron sin entender, mirando de su rostro a la mochila con sus cosas que sostenía con la mano.

―¿Irte? ¿De qué estás hablando? ―preguntó Lily.

―No puedo dejar que algo como lo de ayer vuelva a suceder ―-contestó Regulus―, sólo los puse en peligro y... ―tragó saliva, una cosa era pensarlo y otra reconocerlo en voz alta—, están mejor sin mí.

―¿Qué estás diciendo? ―le espetó James, poniéndose de pie.

―Ya no tienen que preocuparse por mí ―contestó―, ya no seré una carga para ustedes, muchas gracias de verdad por todo.

James se acercó a él, quitándole la mochila antes de que pudiera reaccionar.

―¡¿Gracias por todo?! ¡¿Una carga?! ¡Qué demonios, Black! ―le gritó, tomándolo del cuello y acercándolo a él.

―Sé que le prometiste a Sirius que cuidarías de mí ―Regulus desvió la mirada al piso―, pero ya no es necesario.

James lo soltó con un empujón, provocando que trastabillara hacia atrás, pero logró mantenerse de pie.

―Eres tonto ―dijo James, nunca lo había visto tan enojado―, no te protejo por Sirius, te protejo porque eres importante para nosotros. Y si crees que te vamos a dejar irte, estás muy equivocado.

―Pero... pero... ayer los escuché... ―Regulus estaba realmente confundido, estaba seguro de que de lo que hablaban anoche era justo que querían dejarlo.

―¿Qué escuchaste, Reg? ―dijo Lily con suavidad. No había notado cuándo se había parado, pero ahora estaba a un lado de James, que echaba humo.

―Hay algo que me tienen que decir, pensé... ―soltó el aire despacio―, pensé que me iban a decir que no me querían con ustedes ―miró a James―. Los puse en peligro, te hirieron por mi culpa.

―No fue tu culpa, Reg ―por fin se estaba calmando, aunque cuando se acercó a él, instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás.

―No era eso de lo que queríamos hablarte ―dijo Lily e ignorando la mirada que le lanzó James siguió hablando―, pero no estamos seguros de cómo decírtelo.

Ahora tenía más curiosidad. ¿Qué podía ser entonces que les costaba tanto decirle?

―Pueden decirme lo que sea ―dijo honestamente―, la verdad es que no puede ser peor a lo que me imaginaba que sería.

―Peor no, mejor, quizás ―dijo James―, pero podría cambiarlo todo. Quizás haga que seas tú el que ya no quiera estar con nosotros.

―¿Qué es? ―dijo Regulus.

Tanto James como Lily se acercaron. Esta vez no retrocedió. Lily tomó una de sus manos.

—La verdad no sabemos cómo decírtelo. Pero, ―acercó un poco su rostro al de Regulus, desde ahí podía ver todas las pequitas que cubrían su nariz y la intensidad de los ojos verdes lo abrumaba― ¿puedo?

Regulus asintió con la cabeza, sentía la cabeza ligera y el corazón desbocado, pero no de miedo, sino de deseo. Lily cerró la distancia con él, y le dio un beso, fue apenas un roce de labios, que terminó antes de que Regulus entendiera lo que sucedía y pudiera responder. Apenas se separó de él y el rostro de James había sustituido el de Lily.

—¿Puedo? —preguntó. Regulus asintió, nuevamente. «Estoy soñando» pensó. No cabía en su cabeza que eso que había anhelado tanto se cumpliera. No entendía, pero no importaba si era un sueño, debía aprovecharlo.

James fue un poco más allá que Lily, juntando con firmeza sus labios contra los de él, y tomándolo de la nuca para evitar que se hiciera para atrás ―«como si eso fuera a suceder».

Aunque más largo que el de Lily, no fue más allá. Y duró demasiado poco para el gusto de Regulus. Miró a James y a Lily, reconoció que se veían justo como él se sentía: sonrojados, con la respiración acelerada y ligeramente confundidos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Regulus cuando logró ordenar sus pensamientos lo suficiente para hablar.

―Queremos estar contigo, Reg ―dijo James―, que seamos oficialmente los tres juntos. No Lily y James, y Regulus, sino Lily, Regulus y James.

―Pero si es muy raro para ti o no quieres ―habló Lily―, lo entendemos. Es solo que...

―¡Sí quiero! ―dijo Regulus aún sin poder creer lo que estaba pasando―, sí quiero. Más que nada en este mundo.

James y Lily sonrieron y el corazón de Regulus se hinchó de amor por ellos y por esa sonrisa que había provocado él. Se acercaron los dos y lo abrazaron. Y se quedaron así por un largo rato.

―¿Puedo besarlos de nuevo? ―dijo cuando se separaron. Lily rio y se acercó a él. Esta vez sí fueron besos intensos, profundos, donde vaciaron los miedos y los llenaron de esperanza y más deseo. Se besaron los tres, por turnos, hasta quedarse sin aliento.

,,,,,,,

―¿Y ahora qué? ―preguntó Regulus.

Estaban los tres en el piso, sobre los sacos de dormir que habían extendido de tal manera que cupieran. Lily y James estaban cada uno a un lado. Lily acariciaba su pecho desnudo mientras que James se contentaba con recargar su cabeza sobre su hombro mientras que Regulus jugaba con su cabello.

―Seguimos buscando a Sirius y a Remus, seguimos sobreviviendo, juntos, los tres ―dijo James moviendo ligeramente la cabeza para besarlo en la mandíbula.

―Juntos los tres ―repitió Regulus, masticando esas palabras. «Juntos los tres» ahora tenía un significado distinto. No era «juntos los tres» porque así habían quedado al separarse de su hermano y el novio de éste; no eran los tres, pero en realidad dos más uno; eran los tres juntos, de verdad.

—Hasta el final —prometió James.

* * *

**Notas:**

**\- En este universo no existe la aparición, así que no pueden transportarse de esa manera.**

**\- Desde hace mucho que moría de ganas por escribir un Jegulily, que es uno de mis ships favoritos de Harry Potter. En español no hay nada, pero si leen en inglés y quieren saber por qué me enamoré de ese trio les recomiendo encarecidamente ****«****Defectors****» de NachoDiablo en Ao3. **

**\- Intenté hacer angst, me salió fluff, supongo que esa soy yo.**

**\- Espero les haya gustado, y no duden en dejar un comentario, los jitomatazos ni muy podridos ni muy duros, por favor. **

**\- Gracias a Nea Poulain por su ayuda siendo la mejor beta del planeta, I wuv u **


End file.
